


Around the World in Eighty Days Continued

by Cendre



Category: Le tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours | Around the World in Eighty Days - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cendre/pseuds/Cendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to our protagonists after the book ends? You won't find out here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the World in Eighty Days Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Written 3/21/2011, I was twelve-years-old. I attempted very poorly to imitate the style Verne wrote in, and I didn't try for very long. Posting for the lols.

In which one year is passed from the 21st of December, 1872, Sunday. 

The marriage between Mr. Phileas Fogg and Aouda went as planned on Tuesday the 23rd. Since Mr. Fogg had no relatives, he had invited his only friends, the members of the reform club. His best man, of course, was none other than his loyal servant Passepartout. Passepartout was delighted just that there was a wedding to attend, let alone be in an important spot such as this. 

It has been 363 days since their marriage and Phileas Fogg was planning what he should do for their anniversary. Aouda was thinking over another matter. Passepartout was awaiting orders from his master on what he should get for the event. 

"We will first need to decide if we will be dining out or at home." said Mr. Fogg. 

"It might be a good idea to eat at home. It would seem more private." replied Passepartout. 

"I thought it would be a good place." said Mr. Fogg. "Now, I need to give you a list of food to get for us."

**Author's Note:**

> Aouda is supposed to tell Phileas Fogg that she's pregnant, but now he'll never know.


End file.
